Sapphic Tales
by Titillated Thoughts
Summary: A collection of stories featuring the ladies of the league and the rambunctious sessions with their lovers. When love, affection and lust clouded and enthralled their minds, can they find ways to suppress the exuberant feelings and sultriness in their bodies? (Rated for M, and F-F pairings)


Summary:

Despite Christmas alluding in just a day away, Evaine Leblanc unfortunately had her festive mood shattered, by the constant assignments settling on her work desk. The drained and infuriated Deceiver decided to bring the vexatious piles of paper back to her manor and continued. However, regrets and annoyance were ensured as she found an even bigger problem; being pulled into halves from the workload on one side, and yet also dealing with her adorable pet fox's affection.

* * *

"Enough…" A vexatious and dreading low voice, yet mixed with a smattering of femininity elicited over the long red exquisite table made out of the finest wood, and then followed by its owner staggering to lift up her head from the working area, as if a large invisible weight was pressing on her neck. The woman whom her face was well-covered by darkness, eyeing the mediocre man half-kneeling on the deck of stairs below with a menacing glare. Despite her intention to dissuade the underling from furthering his speech, the insolent messenger yet boldly continued to aggravate her.

"But…my lord wants the documents to be readily dealt with by the following day. You must…"

"I said enough! SILENCE!"

The annoyed woman sitting across the majestic table finally snapped and stood up in a hasty way, her facial features revealed bit by bit as a ray of moonlight shimmering through the medieval-like window panes, and then finally basked over her silhouette. Her face was ghostly pale, with the layers of white powder acted as a mask which shielded herself from the malevolent eyes of many who were prowling unseen in the filthy walls of Noxus, ready to annihilate anybody who gets in the way of the ruler of the city with an iron fist, Prince Darkwill. And she had another reason; to everyone she was the appointed leader of Black Rose, a secret organisation well hidden from society, as if the main city wasn't dark and secretive enough already. She was known for being mysterious and distant towards the members, and yet deep inside she showed affection and warm towards only a few she trusted most, particularly one living in her manor that had unfortunately gathered unpleasant rumours among the contempt.

Her eyelids were covered heavily with purple mascara, with two perpendicular lines neatly stretched down to her cheeks. It made her looked like her make-up was wrecked heavily by a liquid splashing down her face, causing the washable mascara to bleed through. Her succulent lips and mid-length hair were also donned with the matching colour.

Now the deceiver was mad. Perhaps a simple 'mad' wasn't enough to depict the emotions she was thundering through; her gentle stroke of eyebrows became steeply inclined in a V-shape, her golden orbs steaked with anger and exasperation. She raised her magic adorned stuff in the air with a groan, allowing it to gather the dreadful incantations that were coming its way. All to pulverize and dissemble the poor begging lad standing on the door mat.

"One more word from you and I will incinerate your simplistic mind and doused your flesh in wrath of flames. Tell the Master Tactician that I have my way of doing my things, I do not need him to send low life scums like you to give me a reminder of my tasks. NOW GO!"

The deceiver unleashed a sigil of arcane power just at the side of the terrified underling, creating a burst of explosion to the wooden floor. Had she purposely directed her aim five centimetres to the left, General Jericho Swain would need to dispatch people to remove the ghastly dismembered corpse of his subordinate.

The scrooge stared at the burnt floor wide-eyed, beads of perspiration covered his whole forehead. He hastily stood up and deeply bowed with a muffled 'yes', before scampering off through the door. Grim and frightful cries were echoed in the long hallway of the building.

Normally the deceiver would gave a prideful and wicked smirk upon seeing that she managed to make a person peed his pants, but the deep troubles within the edges of her brain pounded and choked her, leaving her slumping back to her chair with a sadden expression like a person with a hangover. Christmas Eve was today, and yet neither a single thing she did for the whole afternoon can be weakly linked and associated with the joyous event. The building was deathly silent and emptied, with the minute hand of a nearby clock ticking slowly in oblivion, constantly reminding her that 25th December will arrive in just three hours. Such helpful objects like this to be positioned here at the right time.

With a heavy sigh, she casted a mere glance towards the hand-sized mirror placed on the edge of her desk. All she saw was the miserable Evaine Leblanc, once with a face of a youthful girl in her twenties but not anymore. Large "panda eyes" depicted her weariness were obvious despite the thick amount of mascara she had applied around her eyes. Her skin became rougher and dull, not the smooth bouncy cheeks she once gladly boosted.

Leblanc drew an even longer breath as she continued to recall the chain of events and churning histories that led her to her current down casted state. The retirement of the legendary matron of Black Rose, Emily Leblanc, followed by a ceremony and the reselection of a new leader in her place. She was chosen among the potential candidates, and her position was made incumbent till this day.

Evaine was an orphanage since young, with no recollected memories of her parents that bore her into a world of misery and evil. Fortunately, she was accepted and brought under the wing of a lady who called herself the deceiver, who later revealed herself to be the matron and leader of the organisation Black Rose. However to the little Evaine, Emilia was like a surrogate mother to her, taking care of her basic needs and fulfilling the roles of how natural parents should do. Emily shielded her from the wary eyes of lurkers in the organisation by keeping the child in her own room, teaching her to dance and play the piano, sewing and cooking, and many other delightful things that fostered the child and her adoptive guardian together.

However, unlike what Emily would not have wanted, the curious teen Evaine got the better of her own self. She managed to study and discover the infrastructure and daily operations of Black Rose, despite her adoptive mother trying her best to withdraw her from mixing with the filthy associates that have seen no light ever since they were recruited into the organisation.

Unfortunately, the matron could not do so.

Years later, Emilia found out that there was a resistance group growing in the syndicate. Their plans were nefarious and wicked, strayed away from the usual values and morals Black Rose once placed itself as. The matron wanted to banish those atrocious and disloyal members away, but she could not gather ample evidence and pin point the exact identities among the numerous list of adherents. Somehow, the evil members got wind of the matter and together, they plotted a devious plan to murder the old matron by poison. When Emily knew she had only few hours to live, she appointed her most trusted adopted daughter, now blooming into a fine lady, to be the new matron of Black Rose, knowing that she had the talent and capabilities to lead the association from astray. And also the endless possibilities of numerous moles placed among the so called "chosen candidates".

With that, the old woman died in the cradle of the crestfallen Evaine, surrounded by the eyes of loyal followers and the rotten apples.

Till now, Evaine has not received the damning evidence that could banish the perpetrators from the organisation. And the burden of missions and assignments delegated by the lord of Noxus wasn't helping either…

Evaine opened her eyes and flung herself back to the seating position, pounding her forehead several times from the nightmare that continued to haunt her every day. Few minutes later and the deceiver stood up with a gleam of motivation in her eyes, deciding to pack up her remaining incomplete documents and bring back to her manor to continue.

* * *

As Leblanc quietly walked down the streets of Noxus Capital alone, she was entranced at the scene in front of her – two kids occupying the playground area with snowballs on their hands, ready to brawl each other out in a snowball fight. She had originally thought that people in Noxus would not have the slightest concern on holiday's events, but the two kids clads donning wool jackets and hoodies proved her otherwise. Leblanc couldn't help but emanated a small smile. She gazed at the children, reminding her the times she used to play with Emily. Snowflakes began to pelt onto forehead, and the deceiver looked up just time to endure a gush of chilly wind blowing against her face. Immediately, she began to stifle a sneeze.

Gosh…So cold…

Time to move on. Leblanc cupped her cheeks and turned to look back at the kids once last time before trudging slowly along the snow-covered road.

The manor Leblanc lived in was rather intricately designed and huge, and to no one surprise, a rightful place for the matron of Black Rose to stay. The house was once owned by her adoptive mother Emilia, the place where Evaine used to live in. Now, she inherited the place. Somehow, Leblanc had wished that Emilia was still alive. Ever since her death, the house began to lose its cheerfulness and the interaction between her employees became stale. Only one servant she had considered a friend and confidant of all sort of things, a person Leblanc is willingly to show affection to.

The deceiver peered at the windows of her house, nodding her head as the mansion was completely dark as much as she expected to be. Since it is Christmas, Leblanc decided to persuade her servants to take a long's week break before coming back, hence her house should be dead empty.

Leblanc was about to fit her key into the lock hole when of a sudden, ray of lights began to flicker on and illuminated the living room behind the door, followed by a series of hurried footsteps louder by the second.

Strange, there should not be anybody inside the house. Except for…

The clanking sounds of the chained lock and then the door was opened, and to Leblanc's surprise, stood a servant girl with her mouth hung agape. She was a head shorter than Leblanc, supported by a thin and petite body frame that made her looked like teenager just getting over her stage of adolescence. She had blonde coloured short hair, with the long bangs gently combed to a side. Her delicate and vivacious appearance were not emphasized enough yet; she possessed large and round navy eyes, rosy cheeks were obvious in contrast to her fair skin. Some freckles were spotted on her face, but that was nothing that will deter from her overall cuteness. On top of that, she wore an exquisite French maid costume that was a mandatory dress code for the majority of the female servants working here, but unlike the others, the young housekeeper didn't know the uniform suited her rather well.

"Milady!" The girl gasped, hastily adjusting the folds of her knee-length dress. "You should have told me when you are about to leave your office. I could have prepare a long bath and the hot tea you always drink, especially during the cold season.

"Mira, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your fellow workmates? I allowed you to have a week's vacation before coming back to my manor."

"Oh…" Mira dragged her left foot a little and smiled sweetly, "I wanted to spend my time with you this Christmas."

Warm, euphoric feeling entered Leblanc's heart and at once the deceiver felt hot, unsure whether it was the blushes on the face or the body heat she was emitting. Perhaps the most befitting description would be eating a bowl of chips served with warm cheddar cheese during the winter season.

"Come on, my milady! Step in, it's cold outside."

Without hesitation, Mira quickly made a round trip with Leblanc's bags and then turned back to hold and guide her master's hands to the living room. As the deceiver willingly allowed herself to be led upon by her favourite maid, Leblanc took her time to gaze and admiring at Mira's appearance that drove her heart pumping madly.

That's right. Mira is the only servant she most trusted in the manor. To everyone's eyes she was just a low ranking scullery maid, in disparity with Leblanc, in which they knew each other for several years and their relationship grew rather intimate, much to the jealousy of others in the mansion.

"Please take a shower, milady. I will get the tea as soon as possible."

"Mira…"

"Yes, milady?"

"How's my pet fox, Ahri? Was she up to mischief again?" Leblanc smirked, remembering that Mira wasn't the only person living in the house, but rather an addition of a rare pet she secretly hide in her personal bedroom, sealed away from most of the servants outside. In truth, Ahri wasn't exactly a small white fox. A true vixen magician by nature, she conjured a shape-shifting spell to adopt the appearance of an ordinary Gumiho ('fox' in Korean), to escape suspicions. Leblanc found her during an excursion trip to Ionia and during a series of complicated events, she brought her back to her Manor. But Leblanc had her own worries and frustration, as the mischievous Ahri tend to wander around the mansion while leaving her furs all over the place, drawing endless questions from the housekeepers. To date, only Mira knew the existence of her mistress's pet living in Leblanc's personal quarters, but was unaware that Ahri was a full-fledged mage, casting herself as a pet fox to dispel any rumours and questions.

"No, my milady." Mira shook her head, smiling with her eyebrows arched in curiosity. "Ahri is in fact quiet and obedient today. She did not made a fuss when I washed and dressed her, and she ate her meals on time. I would rather add on that she had a vicarious appetite. I think she is sleeping under your blanket right now."

Now it was the deceiver who received the contagious expression. She merely nodded her head and brusquely walked up the flight of staircase. The manor interior was as impressive as the external appearance in the eyes of the public, series of intricately designed chandeliers hanging above the dining room with tables and chairs neatly placed beside the long stretched table. However Evaine Leblanc had no qualms of ignoring the grand placements of her furniture and decorations, as her sole thought was to enter her room and find her mysterious pet…

* * *

The 'click' sound of the door knob was elicited as Leblanc slowly opened her bedroom door. The deceiver's eyes drooped down to inspect the floor tiles below her feet. Strange. They were suspiciously cleaned - which it shouldn't be! Ahri was known for her pesky roaming and hyper active behaviour, but for the ground to be that spotless… Wait!

Leblanc searched every nook and cranny of her room in a jiffy; it wasn't as big as one expected to be even in a large manor, as the matron preferred to move her things into a small study room and constructed it as a sleeping area. The room where Emilia used to sleep when she was alive was far away from here, which at least aided Evaine from not remembering the horrendous incident that killed her adoptive mother.

"Ah, there is it…"

The deceiver let out a sadistic smile as she saw a heap of white furs on her purple mattress, and in addition a loose trail that lead to the white fox sleeping soundly on the basket beside her work desk. The smirking Leblanc decided to tiptoe and took a small peek on her "obnoxious" pet.

It was as large as a full grown dog. Covering itself with its exotic nine tails, the fox exhibited both grace and beauty with the snowy white appearance and charismatic eyes. Of course, not to mention when Ahri decided to revert back to her human form. Something that no one have ever seen except for the mistress truly, who took every chance she got to feast on the fox's curvaceous figure in a rather salacious way.

"How long are you going to act like that?" Leblanc asked the seemingly sleeping vixen in a confident expression.

The fox's ears twerked a little before its' eyes opened, revealing golden cat-like eyes that glittered as the light source shifted past her. It returned Evaine with an arrogant yawn and a sudden veil of pink smoke engulfed the fox and in mere seconds it vanished, leaving a seductive and enchanting woman sitting half naked on the floor. Its fox traits were retained, namely the bushy tails and a pair of pointy ears over her head. Ahri's red kimono was loose to her skin and numerous times the material drooped a little, revealing ample sized breasts and puffy nipples. The fold of Ahri's dress was so skimpy and high up, exposing her lower body and drooling thighs rather glaringly. Wait! Did she even wore any panties at all?!

Leblanc's eyes widened a little at the excitement, although the deceiver would hastily claimed that she was thinking of important documents inside her head, instead of having erotic fantasies with the charming vixen. Even with the umpteen times, Evaine Leblanc still couldn't rid of her perverted desires and fetishes whenever she chanced upon beautiful women naked before her eyes.

"Hmm… I have been discovered." Licking her index finger lusciously, Ahri jumped right back on Leblanc's bed with a haughty smile. "How did you know I feigned my sleep?"

"Of course…" Leblanc sat on her beloved arm chair and faced it in the direction of her 'shacked' partner. With her slender legs crossed and arms folded, the deceiver rolled her eyes, trying to act professional and calm even when she was exposed. "I have known you for ages, foxy. You can trick the others, but not me."

"Obviously! No one has ever seen me or even whipped out some rumours of my existence, well except for that servant of yours, you allowed her to see my fox form."

"I trust her, she won't tell anyone."

"Well I do not give a crap about that." Ahri grinned mischievously and let out a playful tongue, all the while as she bounced around the mattress like a child who despised sleep. "I am going to sleep here regardless whether you are in the room with me or not."

Leblanc gave a surrendered sigh without saying anything and leave her chair, taking her toiletries and clothing to the bathroom located at the end of her bed. The amount of work were tremendously huge and as a result, she took a quick shower despite having a ludicrous amount of free time able to submerge her withered body in the bath tub.

"So fast? I haven't even think of a good dream to slumber with." Ahri asked as she yawned, watching as her master, now donning in her trademark purple set of pyjamas, slumped back to her chair and brought out a hefty stack of documents onto the table.

"Unlike you, I have important documents to settle." Leblanc replied without looking back at Ahri, presumably focused on the papers filled with scribbled notes.

Just as Leblanc finished her sentence, the sound of footsteps reverberated on the staircase and wooden floor and immediately, the deceiver ushered Ahri to change back to her vixen form.

"The shape-shifting spell from human to fox spirit will take minutes to conjure…" Ahri shook her head in return.

"Then hide under the blankets, hurry!"

The sound of the door opened and Mira came in, with a tray of tea sets in her hands. Luckily, Ahri managed to slip herself underneath the bed covers seconds before the servant came in, but the outline budge of the quilt might prove a little obvious to anyone if they decided to stand near the bed.

"Ah, it's you Mira." Leblanc whizzed her chair and gazed at the maid sweating in perspiration.

"Sorry for the interruption, my milady. I have finally prepared the green tea, take a drink while it's hot." Mira placed the tea sets on a small wooden table and take a customary bow towards her mistress. Just as she was about to leave, Leblanc signalled her to return.

"Mira, come here…"

"Yes…" Mira was surprised at her master's gentle and seductive tone, but nonetheless she obeyed and walked towards the deceiver, tray on her chest.

"Sit on my lap…"

"What? Oh…" The dainty framed scullery maid blushed feverishly but she followed the command, and as graceful as she can, she lowered her butt and sat onto Leblanc's thighs softly.

The simpering Leblanc used her hands to turn Mira's body sideward so that she can faced her servant properly, and also to ogle every angle of the hourglass figure this maid possessed while she was at it. To her surprise, Mira didn't flinch and obediently allowed her waist to be fondled.

"Is there something wrong, my milady?"

"No. J-just call me by my name whenever we are alone. Evaine. I don't like when you called me so formally, feels like we are estranged."

"I see…" Mira angled her head towards the floor, a small angelic smile was found right at the side of face. She tried to call out her mistress name, but the excitement and nervousness caused her to mumble. "E-Evaine…"

"Mira…" Leblanc ignored the erratic breath and retuned the same affection gaze towards her servant. And for a few seconds, they seemed to immerse themselves in a temporal trance before they succumbed back to reality.

"Ah! Urh… I-got to tend the fire now! Please excuse me!" The embarrassed Mira quickly scrambled off Leblanc's thighs and exited the bedroom in a rush.

"Such a tender and seraphic girl…" Leblanc thought, chuckling as she found herself enticed by the servant's adorable actions.

"Evaine... Evaine…" A cheerful voice echoed from the bed and the dreaded Leblanc immediately knew Ahri had heard everything.

"Don't call me that, it is only reserved for Mira."

"Evaine is a nice name. Although I prefer to call you Eva instead. Sounds closer." Ahri chimed, sniggering as she wrapped the pillows and bolsters tightly.

"Whatever." Leblanc liked the sound of it, but she chose to feign ignorance and switched off the bed room light while leaving the desk lamp lit, before scooting herself back to the work desk.

* * *

However, as hardworking as she had anticipated to be, Leblanc found that she was still reaching no less than half of the documents she worked on. Glancing on the alarm clock, she was dumbfounded that two hours have swept past right under her nose. With a sigh, she glared at the pile of papers that should deserved to be thrown into the incinerator at any given minute. Infrastructure on the castle of Noxus, components of Jericho Swain's daily plan to destroy neighbour country, Demacia, and many other usual things that involved underneath dealings. Oh god! Why would she be tasked in such unimportant assignments, and especially on the Christmas' season?

A yawn from behind caused the deceiver to turn back to the attention seeking Ahri on the bed.

"What is it again, Ahri? Are you not sleeping yet?"

"Nope…" Ahri wiped her soggy eyes with her hands. "The desk lamp is too bright for me to close my eyes."

When Leblanc said nothing, the curious Ahri decided to silently walk and peered over at what the deceiver was doing.

"What are all these?"

"Just stupid assignments delegated by the lord of Noxus. Don't mind me."

"Why? I might be able to lend a hand."

"You can't! Just look at how busy I am, go away!" Leblanc raised her voice and chided Ahri, only to find out the fox lady was hurt in such a way the matron wouldn't want. "Sorry. I am just exhausted."

Ahri shook her head and gave a sad smile, turning Leblanc's chair towards her so that she received the attention she needed as she spoke.

"I am just worried, dear. Seeing you laid with such exonerating tasks all the time, I want to help and share the burden with you. But you always keep me and the maid of yours at arms-length when it comes to your work. I just could not take it anymore!"

Surprised to see Ahri's concerned tone, Leblanc temporarily placed her pen down and steered towards the fox girl who shared her inner thoughts. Matching Ahri's warm eyes, the reddened deceiver was at the loss of words.

"S-so what are you going to do?" Leblanc quietly inquired.

Without words, Ahri sat on Leblanc's thighs of a sudden. Unlike Mira earlier gentle's position, Ahri decided to place herself so that she would look like a baby in the cradle arms of her mother. The fox planted her head on Leblanc's warm chest, while stroking the deceiver's collar bones with a finger.

"If you are suddenly downed from exhaustion, who is going to look after me?" Ahri began to lick the matron's neck, drawing erratic breaths from her victim.

"A-Ahri…I…" Leblanc tried to reply, but the euphoric feeling began to influence her speech capability. "I have to do these, otherwise I will have to answer my superiors."

"I know, that's what I like about you. Your hardworking attitude, drives my heart crazy." Ahri giggled and even went on her sexual ravages. Slowly pulling the kimono off her chest, two large orbs capped with pink nipples bounced off the motion in front of Leblanc's popping eyes. Ahri continued further by leaning her prized assets against Leblanc's chest, causing the allured matron to fidget vigorously as excitement and desires accelerated the endorphin in her body significantly.

"Can we do that later? I have to get this done ASAP." Leblanc asked, shocked to find herself that her body naturally offered no resistance to the urges from Ahri's invitations. Could she been wanting it all this time?

"I have an idea. You do your thing, while I do mine." Without waiting for Leblanc to answer, Ahri proceeded on to conduct hickeys all over the deceiver's neck. Leblanc had no choice but to follow and conceded, silently savouring the tender moments while hoping for chance that she would get laid after finishing her work.

Few people have experienced eternal torture of damnation, but even fewer encountered punishments that drove them mentally crazy and creating their thirst of lust. Leblanc was one of such examples.

"Hmm…" Leblanc closed her eyes, relishing the feeling as her breasts were being sucked and milked upon, her belly caressed and thighs invaded. However, pangs of guilt began to rain on her, causing her to fumble uneasily in the middle of her pleasure. "This is so wrong… I should be doing my work, not indulging in sexual acts now."

The deceiver opened her eyes to keep back on track of Ahri's progress, but hung agape as soon as she witnessed the fox beginning to invade her crotch area, slippery tongue awaiting to enter Leblanc's soaked entrance.

"No…Don't do that now… Argh!" Evaine moaned audibly in the room as soon as her southern lips were penetrated by Ahri's tongue. The deceiver tried to cover her mouth as she realised her folly, but the sudden footsteps and a series of knockings on the door halted any breathing and actions from either the climaxing Leblanc, or the joyful Ahri who was busily savouring leaked pussy juices.

"Milady, is there anything wrong?" Mira's rushing voice was heard from the other side of the door.

"N-nothing! I dropped my pen, that's all."

"Alright, let me know if you need anything."

With that, the footsteps receded and both the mages in the room heaved a sigh of relief.

"The coast is clear. Time for round 2." Ahri glee at the sight of the situation, spreading Leblanc's legs even wider.

"Please Ahri…" Leblanc pleaded softly, her body start to twitch mildly as small streams of her liquid begun to flow out of her fruit. "I can't concentrate if you keep doing that…"

"Nobody asked you to continue." Ahri stopped her pleasing and scrambled on top of the table, her butt sitting on the pile of documents. Not waiting for her mistress to rage, the fox chucked away the remains of her kimono so that her tits were fully accessible to her own hands. Interestingly, she wore a tight fitting panties. Pink coloured with cherry fruit designed, and a beautiful red ribbon nested on the top of the undergarment. Leblanc could glance a wet spot underneath Ahri's crotch area, revealing a camel toe in the process.

"Well…" Ahri sighed, followed by a triumphant smile. "Since you are so busy with your work, you are not going to get my pussy tonight.

Ahri then rubbed her breasts and pinched her tits, moaning in any sultry way Leblanc's dirty mind can think off. The sight of the fox's breasts being teased and fondled like that, made the deceiver roaring with sexual energy and total lost in her official work. Soon, Evaine began to lose grip on her pen and allowed the object to drop and rolled to the corner, while placing her hands on her already drenched nipples.

The next few minutes began awkward for the two. As Evaine Leblanc masturbated to Ahri's cum show, she felt as if she was watching the usual pornography on her laptop, only this time this was 3D and realistic, and perhaps Leblanc herself may be able to tap the swelling treasure depended on how lucky she would be later.

Mimicking the vixen's actions, Evaine found herself tweaking the nipples on one hand while attempting to stimulate her womanhood at the same time. The deceiver was appalled to find her fanny clattered in a bush of pubic hairs, shame and embarrassment painted all over her face as she remembered that she did not shave for the past few months, thanks to all those damned documents. It seemed that Ahri had read her mind.

"Why are you blushing? Surprised to even find your own private parts untreated and left hairy?" Ahri chuckled, obviously amused that Leblanc began to stop rubbing her pussy and instead closed her legs slowly.

"I-it must have smelled…"

"For a hairy pussy like that, I am surprised that your fruit is still covered with fragrant shampoo and natural honey aroma." Ahri said with a sarcastic grin. "Don't shave, I like that."

"As if I would reserve my body for you." Leblanc inspected back at Ahri's twat. The fox's pussy lips were reddened and soaked from all the stimulations, and her pubic hairs were minimal and fanned out, strangely yet exotically covered in silvery colour.

"You will regret from your insolent words." Ahri giggled and pounced straight back to Leblanc's body, the sudden extra weight on the chair almost made the two lovers fall. Ahri snuggled a quick kiss to Leblanc's lips, to which the deceiver warmly reciprocates. Together, they conducted even more titillated ways of teasing. The rubbing of their breasts, their hands tapping on each other's southern lips made the two moaned in unison. Finally, the enraged Leblanc stood up with the naked Ahri still clattered on her embrace.

"That's it! You will pay for this, Ahri!" Leblanc shrieked and thrown the fox to the bed, following through by climbing through and then landed straight on Ahri's chest.

"Do it later!" Ahri yelled back before she was silenced by the kiss on the lips. Leblanc's lips were soft and enticing, they were matched with the tea's nature aroma and the techniques were superb. Did she trained that with the servant girl? Probably, but Ahri didn't mind her mistress's constant flirtatious behaviour and a tendency to create a harem of captivating naked ladies to please her. All she needed now was Leblanc to treat her like a lover, and made her mind blown from all those sexual ecstasies tonight. Giggling like a little girl, Ahri wrapped her legs towards Leblanc's butt, pushing and encouraged her partner to show any more moves the deceiver was capable of doing.

The motivated Leblanc crushed her lips onto Ahri's and didn't release for few minutes, at the same time ramming her pussy against the fox's vagina. Both ladies drowned themselves in their mantra of moans and groans, neither of them surrendering to each other. With teeth gritted, Leblanc adopted a sudden half-kneeling position much to the surprise of the vixen."

"What are you doing, Eva?" Ahri pleasantly asked, licking her lips in anticipation.

"THIS!" Leblanc lifted the fox's left leg so that she could slide one of hers easily, creating a scissoring position in the process. She then plunged her own pussy into Ahri's twat hard again, earning more kinky moans from both parties. Grabbing the left leg as a support, Leblanc began to lick and dominated Ahri's slender leg, while grinding her hips against the fox. Ahri found the deceiver's sudden outburst of energy to be overwhelming, causing her to meow in sheer excitement while tugging her breasts for additional pleasure. Soon the fox was overloaded with her greediness and she began to roll her eyes, whispering her lover's name erratically.

"Eva…Eva, c-can you hear me? M-make me cum!" Ahri threw back on head against the pillow and raised her hips higher for Leblanc to grind their pussies more easily. The matron on other side was about to raise the white flag as she too found her clitoris to be reaching the top level of excitement.

A chain of moans erupted from the girls, and both of them found their pussies gushing out stream of nectar at the same time. The bed and floor were unfortunately the unintended victims as a result of the improper love-making from the two inhabitants, soaked entirely with the pussy juices all over the place. However the pair of lovers don't care and decided to leave this for tomorrow.

The two ladies rested for a few minutes before Ahri decided to lean against her partner's face with a blissful smile.

"Merry Christmas, Eva."

"Oh…" Leblanc thought to herself as she glanced at the sturdy clock situated at her work desk, astonished that the hour hand had just struck twelve. "That's was really fast."

"I have got you a present." Ahri sat back up and opened the wardrobe, revealing a long red box tied with a golden ribbon. "Open up."

Evaine nodded her head obediently and did what Ahri asked, to her joy, was a beautiful pendant with their names initials "LB X AHRI" carved onto. The deceiver rejoiced as she gave another passionate kiss to her lover, and the pair found themselves back on the earlier spot before they had sex again.

"I love it! Sorry I didn't get any for you…"

"I have expected that…" Ahri laughed in return. "But you gave me something that is virtual and you didn't know."

"Oh, what was that?" Leblanc arched her eyebrows.

Ahri placed a hand over her chest and carved out an imaginary shape of a heart. "Love."

The exuberant Leblanc sprawled over Ahri's body and locked the fox down by spooning her firmly. "I will show you what love is. Sleep with me tonight."

The gleeful Ahri whizzed back and placed her head right where she wanted, on the chest of her lover.

"May I know how you got the gift?" Leblanc asked, her eyes closed in blissfulness.

"The market of course. But I won't tell you where I bought it from."

"How on earth did you escape Mira's supervisions?" Leblanc chuckled.

"I will tell you the next morning. Sleep now, chatterbox!" Ahri nuzzled her nose towards Evaine's before getting back to sleep.

With Ahri's tails wrapping their bodies like a natural blanket, the fox was fast asleep, leaving Leblanc smiling towards her partner's idiotic yet adorable affections.

"Perhaps I get her something in the afternoon." Evaine planted a long kiss on the fox's forehead, and then resumed to her last thoughts before she ready herself for a deep slumber.

…

…

…

"MY INCOMPLETE DOCUMENTS!"


End file.
